


Beautiful

by theghoulmayor



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulmayor/pseuds/theghoulmayor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic trade # 1 for thewandertwins on tumblr. Hancock proves that he loves Audrey and that he truly thinks she's beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

"John, I don't know..." Audrey bit her lip nervously as she looked at her boyfriend. She was sitting cross legged on the bed while Hancock stood over her.  
"Come on, Odd. I just want to help ya relax. You've been so tense and ya won't let me help." He climbed on the bed behind her, placing kisses into her soft hair as he gently ran his hands over her shoulders. Odd sighed, supposing that a massage never hurt anyone. His hands did feel pretty good rubbing her shoulders.  
"Okay okay you win. Do I uhh... Lay down?"  
Hancock smiled, feeling happy that she trusted him to touch her. It had taken a while and he knew that she was self conscious, but after months filled with declarations of love and constant compliments she had begun to feel comfortable around him. They cuddled all the time and were very familiar with each other's mouths, but Audrey was afraid of having him see her naked and vulnerable, even though she badly wanted him to be her first.  
"Yup. Make yourself comfortable, beautiful." Odd smiled at his words, crawling to the head of the bed and laying on her back with her head resting sideways on the pillow. Hancock crawled up to her and placed all his weight on his knees on either side of her waist, suppressing thoughts of other things they could be doing in this situation. This was about her. He would wait a million years of it meant she would be entirely comfortable enough to make love with him. He loved her for everything that she was.  
He moved his hands to her lower back, slowly lifting up her shirt to reveal her soft skin. He felt her tense up.  
"Is this okay?" He stopped his movements.  
"Yes! Yes it's fine... Just uhh..." She trailed off, but Hancock knew she would have said something self-deprecating. For such a kind soul, she was really mean to herself.  
"Shh... You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on, love. Inside an' out. Just relax." He worked out the tension in her back muscles, moving upwards slowly as he felt her relax under him. She looked content, finally, which made him proud of himself and her for letting him do this.  
"Hey Odd... Now feel free to say no but would it be alright if the shirt came off? I want to rub your shoulders." He sucked in what was left of his bottom lip, fearing that he may have made her nervous. Instead, he was met with a shy smile.  
"That's... That's okay. I guess it's time you see me anyways, huh?" He got off of her and moved to the side, a surprised look on his face. She pushed herself up and facing him, then looked at him shyly before closing her eyes and quickly removing her shirt, leaving her bare before him. She tried to cross her arms to cover herself but he grabbed her hands, looking her straight in the eye.  
"If you don't want me to see ya I won't look, but Odd, I never want you to hide from me." The sincerity in his eyes caused her heart to melt and confidence to bloom within her. She leaned forward and kissed him softly before leaning back and nodding. He released her hands and moved his own to her shoulders as he took him her bare torso.  
She had scars on her from darker years, and Hancock vowed that he would never let her feel so low again. She was perfect. Her breasts were large and full, perky with health. Her nipples had grown stiff, whether from cold or arousal he didn't know, but either way the sight was making his pants rather tight. He eyed her hungrily, trying to keep a soft look on his face but failing in his arousal for her. She would be lying if she said that the look didn't send heat to her groin.  
"God you're perfect." He leaned forward and kissed her again, more ferocious and passionate this time. She let out quiet whimpers into the kiss, and he wanted nothing more than to pleasure her for days. He wasn't going to push her, though. He would never push her.  
As they parted for air, Odd moved a bit closer to him. Her inner monologue was full of two conflicting messages, one of which was telling her to jump his bones right now. The other, however, was still rambling random insecurities she had that kept her from doing so. It seemed that Hancock knew what was going on in her head.  
"Odd can I ask you something?" He placed his hand under her chin, thumb softly stroking her blushing cheek. She nodded as best she could.  
"Do you want me to make love to you?"  
Odd felt herself blushing crimson, heat rushing to her cheeks and her center.  
"I uhh... I just... What if-" Hancock placed finger over her mouth to shush her.  
"No what ifs. I promise that if we did this, there is nothin' that could ever make me leave or be disappointed in you. I've been tryin' to tell you that I think you're perfect for months now. I want to prove it to ya, Audrey, but only if that's somethin' ya absolutely want, too. So answer me. Yes or no, no what-ifs... Do you want me to make love to you?"  
Odd couldn't look anywhere but his eyes. There was nowhere to hide what she wanted... But for the first time in her life, she found that she didn't want to.  
"Yes." Somehow she managed to answer confidently. He smiled, kissing her again with more passion than she had ever felt. His tongue danced with her own, lips moving sensually over hers. She couldn't help but whimper as she helplessly gave herself over to him. She was done running from him. She was done running from herself. She was here and dammit she was going to enjoy this.  
Hancock pulled back with a smile, turning her so she could lay down on the pillows again. He climbed over her, stripping himself of his coat, shirt and his makeshift flag belt so he was bare before her. She ran his hands over his chest and Audrey felt the evidence of his arousal against her stomach, causing a whimper to escape her. He gave her his signature cocky grin, except this time arousal worked its way into his features. He ran his hands up her stomach tracing some of her scars. He brought them up to her breasts as he lightly grabbed them, squeezing gently as his palms rolled against her nipples.  
Odd squeaked, the pleasure from his hands unexpected and foreign. She pushed up into his hands, causing him to grin even wider. Hancock leaned down kissing the side of her mouth and leaving open mouthed kisses on his way down her neck... Then her chest... Then finally to her breasts. He removed one hand and quickly took her nipple into his mouth, lightly suckling on it as his other hand continued his gentle squeezing.  
Odd let out a full moan, the heat and sensations of his movements sending shocks directly to her core. The sound went straight to his cock, which twitched inside his pants. He gave the other breast the same treatment as she gasped. He tongued the underside of both breasts before dragging his tongue in a slow line down her middle, causing her to shiver as she felt him get closer to where she wanted him.  
She was only wearing a skirt and underwear, so one tug from his hands was all it took to rid her of the rest of her clothing. Odd gasped, the sound being swallowed by Hancock's mouth as he leaned up to kiss her again.  
"Can I make you feel good, Odd?" His voice was deeper, raspier now. She shivered at the sound, aware that she was now extremely wet.  
"God, yes John." He smirked again.  
"Good answer, beautiful. You'll be saying those words again." He winked and she almost moaned but managed to keep it contained. He moved down her body.  
Hancock spread her legs, crawling down between them so his head was right above her exposed, wet sex. Audrey was trembling in arousal and anxiety. Her hands clutched the bed sheets as she prepared for contact with his mouth.  
Hancock grinned up at her. Her chest and cheeks were flushed, eyes closed and skin quivering under his palms. He ran his hands up and down her soft inner thighs, getting closer and closer to his mark with every downward stroke. Before he touched her with his hands, he bent down and licked her in a long stroke from her entrance to the very top of her clit. Audrey's eyes shot open and a loud, shaky moan left her kiss-swollen lips.  
"H-Hancock!" His tongue tasted her again, circling gently around her entrance. He moved his mouth farther up to her clit, placing open mouthed kisses on her vulva on his way up. He sucked the hood of her clit into his mouth, gently running his tongue along the sensitive bud underneath. He released it after he heard her cry of pleasure.  
"Fuck Odd... You taste incredible," he groaned against her entrance, thrusting his long tongue into her as far as he could, then curling it upwards to stroke her inner walls. Audrey had never felt anything nearly as good as this in her life. She had never even touched herself or had an orgasm. She never felt the need to.   
Hancock remembered this from a conversation about a month ago, growling against her sex, hands digging lightly into her inner thighs. He wanted to make her scream, and he reveled in the fact that he would be the first to do so.  
He moved his right hand to her entrance as he moved back up to her clit, alternating between circling it and rolling his tongue. He inserted a finger into her soaking wet sex, crooking it upwards to search for that incredible spot inside of her. He knew he found it when Audrey's moans got louder. She was thrashing her head around the pillows, her vice like grip on the sheets threatening to rip the fabric. She moved one hand to his head, resting on his scalp while he pleasured her. He inserted another finger, increasing his speed and the strength of his thrusts, reaching deep inside of her. He was relentless on her clit, determined to make her have an amazing first orgasm.  
Audrey's body trembled and grew hotter and hotter as the seconds went by. She felt a tension coiling in her abdomen that threatened to unravel her entire being. Tears wet her eyes, steaming down her face as her back arched and uncontrollable whines and high pitched moans escaped her. All she could think about was his sinful tongue, his long fingers, the aroused, cocky look in his eyes as he stared up at her. She threw her head back and he sucked her clit into his mouth and sped up his fingers. Her walls tightened around his rough digits and she screamed his name.  
"JOHN! Oh god John oh my god," She rambled, a mix of his name and cries to God falling out of her mouth as her world shattered. Hancock pushed his fingers deep inside of her as her walls fluttered around them. He moved his head up so he could watch her writhing on the bed with that blissful look on her face.  
"That's it Odd... Cum nice and hard for me... Such a good girl." She sobbed his name as she rode out her high. As she started to come down from her intense orgasm, he withdrew his fingers and leaned back down to lap up her fluids. He could eat her out for hours... Days even. He thrusted his hips into the bed, trying to relieve the pressure caused by his hard cock straining in his pants.  
Audrey was still letting out small whimpers of pleasure as he pulled back. Hancock looked at her with a smug grin. She returned with a shy smile and he lurched forward to kiss her. "You're so beautiful, Odd." Empowered by her post-orgasmic bliss and a new wave of arousal, she reached down and unbuckled his pants, pushing them past his hips. His erection was released, eliciting a groan from him. Her mouth dropped open, unsure of how he was going to fit inside her. She didn't have any experience to go on, but she knew he was larger than average in both width and length. His cock was a bit smoother than the rest of him, but she knew the grooves and texture would feel great once she got used to him. The way his fingers felt inside of her told her that. She took him into her hand, stroking him a few times as he groaned. He pulled her hand away.  
"Are you ready, Sunshine?" He ran his hand through her short red hair, running his other over her breasts and pudgy, adorable stomach. She smiled lovingly at him.  
"Yes, John. I love you." She reached up to kiss him, the pair smiling against the other's lips.  
"I love you, too, Odd. Let me show ya how much." He pushed his pants the rest of the way off, the two lovers finally completely naked against each other. Hancock positioned himself against her entrance, soaking himself in her fluids before gently pushing in. Odd winced at the intrusion, clutching the bed sheets tighter. Hancock grabbed her hands, intertwining them tightly with his own as he stared at her. He moved them above her head, securing them with one wrist and moving the other down to her clit, rubbing gentle circular motions with his thumb. She shivered at both the power he held over her and the pressure on her clit, whimpering in pleasure instead of pain. Hancock felt her walls relax a bit, and took the chance to quickly thrust the rest of the way in to her wet heat. Odd let out a strangled groan of surprise and mild pain.  
Hancock growled at her tightness, leaning down to rest her forehead against hers while she adjusted. He kept up slow circles on her clit as he kissed all over her freckled face. Odd smiled, the pain fading away and being replaced with heat and fullness. He was touching parts of her she didn't know existed, and a shiver went through her body at the feeling. She experimentally rocked her hips up a bit, signaling to Hancock that it was alright to move. He lifted himself up on his elbows, releasing her hands which immediately went to his back. His chest still resting on her soft breasts. He slowly withdrew from her and sunk back in with a fluid motion that had her head spinning. She moaned as she felt his tip hit the bottom of her and his ribbed cock spreading her open. It was a delicious friction and she wanted more. Hancock's fist was closed tightly around the bed sheets while his other hand continuously worked at her clit, never ceasing his gentle circles as he thrusted into her. He closed his eyes, focusing on his movements, remembering what would make this better for her. He rocked his hips gently against hers, encouraged by her soft whimpers and sighs. He reached down, grabbing her inner thigh and pulling her leg up higher around his hips. He moved with expert precision, every motion like a step to a dance Audrey never wanted to end.  
She was in heaven. The heat that flooded her body was unbearable. Her moans and cries continued to get louder and louder as he worked her up to her climax. His tempo and strength increased, his hips moving in wavelike motions that had her reeling.  
"Han...cock... Oh god John don't stop!" Her voice had risen at least an octave higher than normal, her shyness and inhibitions lost in the heat of passion. Hancock smiled, groaning into her neck. He sat up on his knees and dragged her leg up a bit higher, placing one hand on the headboard for support as he thrusted harder into her. He removed his hand from her clit, but the new angle allowed his pubic bone to stimulate it with every downward thrust. Audrey raked her nails down his back as he brought her closer and closer to the edge of release.  
"How does this feel, Odd? You like getting fucked like this?" He struggled to get the words out, his breathing becoming more and more erratic as he raced towards his own finish. He wouldn't allow himself to come until he felt her tighten around him.  
Odd blushed as she let out a loud moan, trying to hide her face from him, embarrassed that she got so aroused by his words. He grabbed her hands, slowing his hips momentarily as he held them down at her sides. He looked her right in the eyes as he sped his thrusts up again.  
"You. Are. Beautiful." He punctuated each word with a hard thrust into her, earning him three loud cries of pleasure as he hit her G-spot. Her embarrassment was replaced with love, warmth, and sheer pleasure. He grinned at her again as he continued his pace, letting out his own grunts of pleasure.  
"Never- god... Never hide from me. I want all of you." He growled as he felt her get tighter and wetter, knowing that she was close to her peak. She seemed to be trying to restrain her moans, instead biting her lip harshly. Hancock sped up, his thrusts forcing the cries out of her throat.  
"Let me hear you, Audrey. Sing for me." Hancock was getting close himself but he knew she was seconds away.  
Audrey couldn't help but follow him request, the sinful movements of his hips dragging her to a release stronger than her last. Her head thrashed on the pillows as whines and borderline screams escaped her plump lips.  
"John! I'm... Oh god!" She couldn't warn him of her release before it hit her like a freight train. Her walls collapsed in on his cock as her back arched, wordless broken moans being torn out of her. Her entire body shook with the force of her pleasure. Hancock's thrusting became erratic, and with a cry of her name he released inside of her, filling her with his hot cum. Both of them continued to thrust against the other until they collapsed and came down from their highs. He released her hands and had the strength to pull out of her and roll to her side before his head hit the pillow. Audrey was still whimpering, aftershocks of pleasure flooding her body and the messiness between her legs making her insides hot. She focused on his breathing and tried to copy it, eventually returning to her normal, yet exhausted state. John moved closer to her, pulling her up a bit so she could rest her head next to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. She smiled against him sleepily and felt his lips curl around her own.  
"I love you, Odd. I'm never letting go, ya know."  
"I love you, too, John. Good... because I never want you to."  
Audrey was blissfully happy. Her first time was incredible, as was the man who was able to give it to her. The love they shared was deep and unbreakable. They fell asleep together without any worries in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I. AM. GHOULFUCKER. TRASH. I literally cannot stop. It's fine. Enjoy


End file.
